30 Pieces of Malec
by XxFallingFeathersxX
Summary: "You didn't have to de-sparkle my whole room!" Magnus screeched in dismay. Thirty words supplied by my friends, turned into thirty drabbles supplied by me! All drabbles circulate around Malec and most contain some language, some sexual themes, some violence, dolphins, oranges, and Chairman Meow. R&R!


_**An idea I got from reading adrelaide's "Snippets", but all the words are my own with the help of my friends Reagyn and Elise (Hannah tried to help but one of her words was 'ass' and she wasn't taking me seriously so I gave up).**_

_**Contains mentions of sexual things, some language, some boy on boy. All the snippets are Alec x Magnus related, and a couple involve Chairman Meow.**_

_**Without further ado-we're good, rockin', and ready to roll!**_

* * *

_**30 Malec Drabbles / Snippets**_

_**By XxFallingFeathersxX**_

**1. Pancake**

"You know I love you," Magnus said happily as Alec sat the plate on the table in front of him.

"You only love me when I make you breakfast," the Shadowhunter replied, blushing a bit as Magnus tasted the pancakes. His eyes lit up.

"You do make a mean breakfast," Magnus consented, smiling cutely at his boyfriend.

**2. Door***

"It doesn't matter how much you want to get back at Magnus, Isabelle," Jace moaned, pressing his hands harder over his ears. "_Nothing_ is worth listening to my brother get fucked against a door."

**3. Tree**

Of all of them, Chairman Meow just _had_ to get stuck up the tallest tree in Central Park.

**4. Abandon**

Magnus couldn't believe that Alec would just abandon him to fight off all of these demons on his own. He knew his Shadowhunter wouldn't just do that.

And he was right. He watched Alec drop from a roof, right onto the back of the largest of the Scortia demons. He also watched as the demon whipped around and bit him in the arm, tearing him from its back and flinging him against a wall.

**5. Heal**

It hurt, what Magnus did to him that night in the subway tunnel, Alec thought he was healing. He was almost positive.

He was healing—just like the cuts on his arms healed.

**6. Dolphin**

Alec soon figured out that he liked their seaside hotel just because every morning, you could see the dolphins playing in the bay—and they were just so cute, each like a bigger, waterlogged Chairman Meow. Magnus liked them too—maybe that's why he signed them up for a dolphin-watching boat tour.

**7. Trapped**

Alec fought the urge to sob in despair as he kicked at the door, slammed his shoulder into it with all of his weight behind it, and threw punch after punch at the wood. He soon collapsed, however, and let out a desperate sob as he realized that there wasn't any way out, and Magnus didn't know where he was.

**8. Mysterious**

Alec gave Magnus a smile that drove him wild, the one that made the warlock wonder if he really knew his Shadowhunter at all.

**9. Beautiful**

He knew Alec hated it. He knew Alec didn't believe him. But Magnus just couldn't resist calling his Shadowhunter 'beautiful' every chance he got.

**10. Orange**

"I don't _do_ fruit," Alec said, looking warily at the orange slice Magnus held out at him.

"You do apples," Magnus corrected him. "Just try it."

Alec scowled at his warlock, but allowed him to feed the Shadowhunter the orange slice. "There, are you happy?"

Magnus leaned in and kissed the juice off of his lips, smiling. "Very."

**11. Fuzzy**

"Alec, _what_ are you doing?"

The Shadowhunter poked his head out from where he was burrowed in Magnus's new sheets and comforter. "They're so fuzzy."

"You look like an absurd porcupine," Magnus said, ruffling Alec's messed up hair.

**12. Trans (trans [adj.]: across)****

Magnus didn't want to think of himself as a cross-dresser, because he wasn't. It was a shame that the _first_ time he tried on a schoolgirl's outfit and was examining himself in the mirror was the _one_ time that Alec walked in without knocking.

**13. Three**

"I think this hotel room is just big enough for the two of us," Magnus said, kissing Alec's lips gently.

A loud meow erupted from the little carrier sitting on the bed, and they both laughed. The warlock unlatched the door and picked up his kitten.

"For the _three_ of us," he revised. Alec smiled.

**14. Popsicle**

Alec should have known that punishment would come for sucking on that popsicle in front of Magnus.

**15. Anti-Glitter**

"You didn't have to de-sparkle my _whole room!_" Magnus screeched in dismay.

**16. Silver**

"Come and get me," Alec whispered, stretched out on his bed.

So it was just a game. That was all. Magnus began to come across his room, his eyes meeting the sparkling silver ones of his boyfriend.

Instantly, Magnus stopped. Silver?

Alec's eyes were blue!

**17. Silk**

"I don't like this material," Alec complained just for the sake of complaining as Magnus instructed him to turn a full circle to get a better look.

"Oh, but darling," Magnus said with a feral smile. "You look positively edible in those pajamas."

**18. Oil**

Magnus lit the oil lamp with a quick snap of his fingers and saw Alec curled up on the couch, holding Chairman Meow, and flinching in the dark every time a peal of thunder rolled.

**19. Fire**

Alec folded up the sheet of his journal, thought _Magnus Bane_, and drew a rune that would set it on fire. In an instant, it had dissolved into thin air.

**20. Agility**

It was thanks to his heightened agility that Alec was able to throw himself at the demon and stab it in the back with Sandalphon before it could attack Magnus. Unfortunately, even his agility wouldn't help him move away fast enough as the Ravener stabbed him in the side.

**21. Dagger**

Magnus dashed out into the living room, eyes huge, and saw a dagger sunk into the floor, speared through an unlucky spider, and Alec was on the back of the couch holding another weapon.

**22. Time**

"Alec—you need to stop—i-it's almost—the opera tickets—," Magnus gasped out.

"Screw it," Alec breathed back. "We have all the time in the world." And his lips went lower and lower until Magnus couldn't remember why he wanted his Shadowhunter to ever stop.

**23. Meow**

Magnus had almost gotten Alec's clothes off when a loud meow echoed from the floor, and a tiny weight leapt up onto his back.

"I think Chairman's hungry," Alec whispered in amusement.

**24. Chocolate**

Magnus knew he was going to get his comeuppance, but he couldn't help popping another truffle into his mouth and sucking on it slowly.

**25. Glass**

Alec grabbed onto the window frame, brought up both legs, and kicked the glass inward. It shattered with an ear-splitting noise, and he leapt down into darkness. All he knew was that his warlock was in here somewhere-and he was going to break whoever had taken him.

**26. Heaven**

Magnus thought he couldn't go any higher than cloud nine, but when Alec's lips reached that sinful spot, he was shot straight up into heaven.

**27. Hell**

"What happens to Downworlders when they die?" Alec asked.

"You're asking the wrong person," Magnus replied.

"Well, I was just thinking—if demons return to whatever hellish dimension they came from—"

"Are you putting us on the same level as demons? For shame, Upworlder."

**28. Music**

Alec liked music. It was freeing. That was part of the reason why he was so ecstatic when he found out that Magnus could play the guitar.

**29. Magic**

Magnus put both of his hands around Alec's, channeling magic through his hands and fingers. Alec winced a couple of times as the broken bones in his hand repaired themselves, but once it was over, he kissed Magnus lightly.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"You're welcome—but don't go around picking fights with brick walls anymore, okay, lovely?"

**30. Makeup**

"I don't understand why you think you need so much makeup," Alec said softly. Magnus paused and looked at him in the mirror.

"What do you mean, darling?"

Alec blushed light pink as he said, "I think you look beautiful without it."

For one of the only times in their relationship, Magnus blushed as well.

* * *

_***#2-For those of who you have read "IKEA", also by adrelaide, I got this idea from them, so they are my inspiration for this. She owns the whole "going at it up against a door" idea.**_

_****#12-This was **_**not****_ my idea, I swear. Reagyn came up with it and told me I had to do it. I, frankly, took an hour trying to think of something. I think it turned out hot, don't you?_**

**_If anyone thinks I should turn any of these into a full story, then please either review or PM me with the number and any modifications you think I could make! Open to all kinds of criticisms! Happy Malec, lovelies!_**


End file.
